ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart Break Boy
''Michael Rush'' (Born September 5, 1980) better known as The Heart Break Boy is a retired American professional wrestler who has competed in several companies over the span of his career, most notably Elite Answers Wrestling. He has also performed in now defunct companies such as ACW, LEGION, AWA, XWF, HW, CWF and many more. He is highly regarded as one of the pioneers of the business who paved the way alongside other senior wrestlers such as Mr DEDEDE, HRDO, CM Bank$, Jaywalker, Y2Impact, Regulator, Rated R Shaman of Sexy and more. Some of his known nicknames are The Golden Boy, The Prince, The Showstoppa, The Headliner and Main Event. He is one of the only men to have held main world championships in all of the major companies of the late 2000s/early 2010s. Start of a Golden Career The Heart Break Boy first started off his career with Y!A Answers which brought him into the world of Efeds. The way he came into Answers though, was kinda awkward as he came in because of the question Cena or HBK? when randomly lurking through Yahoo. He then clicked on the question and didn't like some response so he quickly made himself an account and began answering even more and more questions, People began to praise HBB and with his ego at the time, HBB continued to stay connected with answers. As he continued HBB gained much popularity with those such as Koumidiator, Heart Break Gal, Mr.Kennedy's #1 Fan, Book of Wrestling etc. He was engaged in many user vs user questions and was very influential to others. Still answering many questions, He then saw questions about the Efed tensions between ACW and AWF. He clicked on the link to AWF in one question which brought him into the chat but as he entered, EFed Legend, Mr DEDEDE kicked him out which lead HBB to joining ACW then afterwards joining with All Wrestling Alliance which his former mentor and friend, Showtime recruited him thus starting off the Golden Career of the Heart Break Boy. EFed Controversy There has always been one moment in every efedders career, where they had some controversy and even though The Heart Break Boy is seen as such a nice guy, he has been in a lot of controversy. The Heart Break Boy's first controversy came in AWA, when himself and Tyler A where going head to head for a writing GM spot for OEF. They had a poll battle and the winner would be named General Manager. The polls were closed but the poll systems at the time were always unconsisent, as it showed on HBB's computer, he won but on Tyler's, it was tied. HBB closed the polls anyways and declared himself the victor. He and Tyler argued about it in the chat for hours until it eventually all ended with HBB and Tyler just agreeing that it ended in a tie. But, HBB back then was such an asshole, he told everyone who didn't know that he won and Showtime named him the GM. This which pissed off Tyler and sent him running to TWL and telling people how much of an asshole HBB is, and he then pointed out all of his lies as well. Tyler then has alwayed hated the Heart Break Boy and never wanted to be in the same chat as HBB. It all died down of course after the years. More EFed controversy arosed in HBB's career when he was dating Jaden, HBB was invited into her chat when he first met former efedder, Jake Impact. HBB didn't know Jake so he was making fun of him and throwing out insults toward his direction, Jake took it seriously and started talking about HBB behind his back and everytime during a show, Jake would make fun of HBB. This would lead to a huge fight in AWA's chat. It all ended soon as they became friends soon after. Other EFed controversy was going on against TWL, everytime when HBB would enter the chat, Shane101 or Kjors would dish out an AWA insult while he's there, and not bothering anyone. This would end due to HBB firing back with insults at Kjors and always talking about Shane in his promos. HBB would always job after that and even when he tried to promo there, they would be deleted immediately. His next controversy was of course between him and EAW, when he decided to resign with EAW, he jobbed in a match with WWEFan which led to HBB making a EAW Sucks Video".. ''This video to HBB, pretty much ignited the war between the two but ended slowly as ACW problems occurred. Which brings the next controversy where HBB was a HUGE part of the ACW industry but decided to quit, all because of the disliking of Ken and CG's relationship ruining ACW's legacy. They all have an argument over the ACW promos about the situation and never talked to each other until after a while it wasn't a very big deal. Other notable controversy HBB's has had was with Eve and himself breaking up, after being together for so long. Eve hated HBB a lot but now everything is pretty much back to normal with these two. The Heart Break Boy has been in various arguments with Regulator, usually jokingly but around the time the NEW ACW was born, The Heart Break Boy is resposible for bringing in the BOT's to chats. Regulator didn't like it but everyone else enjoyed them so HBB kept it until Regulator kicked it out of the chat, him and HBB argued about it then usually died down, the next morning, HBB heard that Regulator banned everyone just for making jokes pointed at him. HBB quickly reset the chat making Regulator just an owner, thus making Regulator mad and he quit. HBB and Regulator aruged over Y!M and then decided that their best friendship were over. But soon afterwards, HBB texted Regulator and both became friends again after a good converisation. The Heart Break Boy nowadays will never plead to engage in any EFed fights or controversy because as he sees it, "EFeds are for fun, nothing serious, If it's serious to you then you really will need a life" Legacy The Heart Break Boy's legacy has grown from ever since he started off, he has never taken breaks, or quited anything he has done in Efeds which should be realized by many efedders. He is the only one to win all main World Championships in AWA, EAW, CWF, ACW, EHW, XWF. He has helped many companies with writing, putting over younger guys and giving out advice which he still does today. His legacy should be one to hold on to, he has also been inducted into numerous Hall of Fame's. His Yahoo Answers history will also play a huge part into his legacy. HBB is someone you can always count on to get the job done. He can turn a feud which everyone wouldn't even care for, into a feud you would want to see over again, again and again. Any special event in efeds that you hadn't seen, you can always count on that the Heart Break Boy has been in it. He has always wanted to have as much attention as possible just so people can learn from their mistakes. HBB's legacy may be slowly ending as he has entered the vocal point of his career. Almost a 4 year Efedder, and planning on to attend college, and have jobs. When that time comes, the Heart Break Boy will surely be missed. The Heart Break Boy plans on making himself a book put on his website to show case all of his fabolous adventures in efeds. And with it, The Heart Break Boy will officially be making his very last video as it is a fact, he has made over 100 Videos on YouTube... The Heart Break Boy calls all of his videos "A Legend's Picture"... As if you look at all of his videos from day one, they upgrade as they add up. HBB's video's are history. They will be something you look back on when you call it quits and leave efeds. HBB's book will be entitled the name in which he calls all of his videos... "The Heart of a Legend". No due date is claimed yet since the Heart Break Boy still hasn't decided the date he will retire. First World Championship Victories HBB's personal favorite first title victory was against Mister K, He defeated MK with Sweet Chin Music at the FPV, King of Extreme which he calls "the best victory I have ever had". His first reign in AWA was against Koumidiator. Koumidiator defeated HBB the first time after HBB's betrayal of Koumidiator and his stable "Nightmares of Darkness". The stable was original consisted of Koumidiator, Legend Killer and Naitch but Naitch was gone at the time and they needed another guy, HBB agreed to join but only to stab Koumidiator in the back to get himself a world title shot which HBB won against Koumidiator on an addition of Destruction in HBB's home state at the time, St. Louis Missouri. HBB's first title reign in CWF came with the help of Lioncross, he help HBB defeat the Bottomline in a one on one contest. In XWF, Xtremeamania, HBB was the man of the night there. He had 3 matches, one including a briefcase match which he cashed in to defeat 3nails thus gaining the XWF Championship. In ACW, HBB defeated Masters on his first ever written show he has wrote, and the first ever edition of Corruption. In EHW, HBB won the EHW World Championship in his debut match. '''Nicknames' *The Showstoppa *The Headliner *The Mainevent *The Golden Boy *The Prince *The King of EFeds *Mr.Reasonable Doubt *Mr.AWA *CWF's Golden Boy Notable Betrayals *TTT (Tyler A, Donovan T, Triple Crown) *Nightmares of Darkness (Koumidiator, Legend Killer) *Legends(cena29, Regulator, Jake Impact) *Latino Game *Adam Aries *Regulator *Lioncross *Killswitch *Gage Smith *Rush(Nick, Sexy Beast, Viva La CCage) *Starr *Mr.Success Notable Feuds *Koumidiator *NOD *Tyler A *Donovan T *King Kjors *Mak *Y2Impact *Jaywalker *Regulator *Robbie V *CM Bank$ *Lioncross *Bottomline *Carlos *Hollywood *Hannah Hardy *Starr Stan *Gage Smith *Mr.Success *Killswitch *Jake Impact *CC Storm *Mister K *Mr DEDEDE *3Nails *Masters *cena29 Finishers & Signatures Finishers *Sweet Chin Music *Inverted Figure Four *Crossface *Heart of Doom( Orton's Punt Kick ) Signatures *Heart Break Elbow *Heart Breaker (Unprettier) *Kip Up *Scoop slam *Piledriver Suplex *Backwards Moonsault *Boston Crabs *Sharpshooter *Atomic Drop *Backbreaker *Heart of Wind (Flying Moonsault) *Running Heel Kick *Ankle Lock *Belly to Belly Suplex *Skin the Cat *Teardrop Suplex Managers, Tag Teams, Stables & Themes Managers *Eve *Regulator *Alexa *cena29 *Lioncross *Avalanche *Masters *Latino Game *Legend Killer *Koumidiator *The Heart Break Gal Stables and Tag Teams *Heart Break Band (DSS, MVP, HBG and HBKF) *Dynasty X (Alexander Da Vinci) *DX (Masters) *D-Generation X Mafia (Regulator, Lioncross, Avalanche, Eve) *HAC (cena29, Alexa) *Legends (Regulator, cena29, Jake Impact) *Rush (HBG) *New Age Rockers ( Nick and Viva La CCage ) *NOD (Koumidiator & Legend Killer) *HBB & Latino Game Themes *Sexy Boy by Shawn Michaels (Still In use) *Bring Me to Life by Evanescence(Still In Use) *Sexy Boy by Sensational Sherri *DX Theme Music *Dark Fantasy by Kanye West(Currently used in LEGION) Accomplishments and Awards *TTOW Original *TTOW World Heavyweight Champion *SNT World Champion *Co-Chairman of TTOW *EHW World Heavyweight Champion (2) *EHW European Champion (3) *EHW Hall of Fame *EHW Tag Team Champions (w/ cena29) *Demolition World Heavyweight Champion *UAW Original *UAW World Heavyweight Champion *OWA Original *OWA World Heavyweight Champion *UWF World Champion *NBF Tag Team Champion (w/ HBKF) *OWF World Champion *Former OWF GM *Wrote WFF's last retirement show *WFF Champion *Record in WFF: 22-1 *3 Time EAW Hardcore Champion *EAW Interbranded World Champion(2) *Competed in the first ever Grand Rampage Battle Royal *EAW Feud of the Year (2009—won with Mak) *ACW Corruption Champion *EAW Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) *EAW Promoer of the Year of 2009(Won) *EAW Extremist of the Year( Nominated but lost) *EAW Match of the Year( Nominated w/ CM Bank$ but lost) *EAW Feud of the Year (Nominated w/ CM Bank$ but lost) *EAW Tag Team of the Year( Dynasty X nominated but lost) *EAW World Heavyweight Champion *Voted Best Match at Reasonable Doubt with Mak (EAW) *TCWF Junior World Heavyweight Champion *CWF North American Champion *CWF's Golden Boy *Named CWF Wrestler of the Year of 2009 *Named Heel of the Year in 2009 *CWF World Heavyweight Champion (Youngest World Champion) *Runner Up in IWS Tag Team Tourney *XWF Vice President *XWF's Superstar of the Year of 2008 *XWF's 2008 MITB Winner *XWF World Heayweight Champion (3) *XWF's first ever Grand Slam Champion *Named #1 XWF's Most Influential *XWF Champion *XWF Hall of Famer *XWF Chairman *XWF Original *XWF Tag Team Champion (w/ Latino Game) *XWF TV Champion *XWF IC Champion *First Person in XWF to ever hold Two titles at the same time *Former Full-Time XWF GM *ACW Original *Former ACW GM for Chaos and Corruption *ACW Corruption World Heavyweight Champion (3) *ACW Hardcore Champion *ACW Tag Team Champion (w/ Alexa) *ACW Grand Slam Champion *Voted Best Corruption Star *Voted Best Corruption Champion *ACW Hall of Famer *AWA Original *Voted 2 for Mr.AWA *Former AWA/NWA GM *AWA Hall of Famer *AWA's First Ever Grand Slam Champion *AWA Carnage Champion *AWA 24/7 Champion *AWA Destruction Champion *AWA IC Champion (2) *NWA Champion (2) *NWATNA Tag Champion(w/ Ronn) *Considered AWA's Greatest Legend *AWA World Heavyweight Champion (3) *AWA Undisputed Champion *First to end Koumidiator's 8 month long World title reign *TWL Original *PCW (ACWF) Founder/Writer *EAW Triple Crown Champion *EAW Unified Tag Champion *EAW Grand Slam Champion(supposedly) Official Website, Books & DVD's http://www.freewebs.com/heartbreakboy/ HBB's Youtube Channel: "A Legend's Picture" "The Heart of a Legend" Book Title Coming soon... "The Heart of a Legend" Video Title Coming soon... Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Active Wrestlers Category:2011 Category:World Champions Category:1992 Category:EAW Category:2012 Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Retired characters